Framed Innocence
by Boneheart
Summary: Tweek and Craig were dating in secret. Everyone finds out, Craig blames Cartman. Cartman is in High school now, he's no longer fat and he's changed for the better, but will it last? Warning inside. Craig x Cartman (Craman?) , in that order. Oneshot for now, if continued it'll be Kyman in later chapters.


**Authors Note: Just a oneshot for now. I kmow I shouldn't be starting a new story yet.**

 **Trigger Warning: This contains rape, yaoi, and abuse.**

Cartman was laying on his bed, curled up in a ball, sobs wracking his body. His room was a complete mess, his dresser was caved in, and there was broken glass everywhere. He felt like the glass, broken, completely shattered.

He didn't deserve what happened to him, maybe in the past, but not now. He had changed for the better. He had even lost weight, sure he was still a little chubby, but that couldn't be helped.  
Just an hour or two earlier he had been fine, well as fine as he could be, but that changed when _he_ stormed into his house.

 **Flashback**

Cartman was lying in bed drifting into sleep when suddenly he heard the door slam open and shut, his eyes immediately popped open & he shot up just as his door was shoved open, practically off it's hinges. Before Eric could tell his uninvited guest off he was being yanked off his bed by his hair and shoved against a wall.

"Why the fuck did you tell everyone about Tweek and me?!"  
"Cr-craig?! What're you talking about!? I didn't!"

"Then why are there pictures of us going around?! You're the only one who knew!"

Craig practically threw Cartman across the room, causing him hit his dresser mirror, shattering it. He let out a high pitched whine of pain as glass sliced into his skin.

"Craig I didn't say a-anything, I swear!" Came Cartmans terrified scream.

Craig was pissed, Cartman had never seen him this angry and it terrified him to no end. The hell was Craig talking about? He hadn't told a soul, but judging from the look in Craig's eyes it didn't look like Craig would listen to him, let alone hear him.

"Stop fucking lying you fat fuck! I'm about to kick your ass!"

Craig pushed Cartman into the closet causing him to land flat on his ass. He looked up just as a foot connected with is face. As he let out a screech of pain the breath was knocked out of him as he was savagely kicked in the stomach again and again. Cartman curled in on himself trying to protect himself from the agonizing blows. He began to whimper & sob, begging for Craig to stop as the beating continued.

Craig finally stopped kicking, only to push Cartman onto his back and delivery a couple swift, painful blows to Cartmans face. Finally he stopped out of breath, staring Cartman down as he whimpered and cried, bruises already forming.

Cartman gulped, peering up at Craig with fearful eyes as he felt Craigs growing erection press against his stomach. Craig just grinned at him like a chesire cat.  
He leaned down, "It's not over yet...", he whispered into Cartmans ear as the terrified boy

began to shake beneath him.

"Cr-craig please...I didn't t-tell anyone, besides even if I h-had I've learned my l-lesson!" Cartman pleaded, desperate for this not to go any further.

Craig got off of him and Cartman almost sighed in relief, until he felt himself being dragged to the bed by his hair and thrown on top of it. Craig sat on top of his stomach, successfully pinning him. When Craig began undoing his belt he completely lost it.

"N-no! Craig please! I can't do this a-again! Please God not again! Not a-again!" He screeched in terror.

"What're you talking about?" Craig said with mild interest," Tell me now."

Cartman looked away as fresh tears sprung to his eyes.

"Wh-when I was little my m-mom let a man r-rape me so she could get dr-drug money... "

Craig smiled slightly, not really bothered by the confession, in fact he felt himself grow harder. He rested a gentle hand against Cartmans cheek.

"How old were you? " He said feigning concern

"F-four..." Cartman sniffled

"Really? Did it ever happen again? "

Cartman shook his head looking away as tears continued to drip down his bruising face.

"How many times?"

"J-just a couple times...o-only when mom really needed m-money..."

"When was the last time?" Craig was grinning from ear to ear.

"When I was t-ten...I stay away if she's broke now..."

"Six years huh? Must kill you to know it's going to happen again."

Cartman looked at Craig with horror, beginning to sob and struggle under him again.

"I didn't tell! I didn't t-tell! I'm in-nocent this t-t-time! Craig please d-don't do th-this! I don't w-want it!..." Cartman wailed as he felt his pants, along with his underwear, being tugged down despite his struggles.

He felt himself being shoved onto his stomach with his face pressed into the pillows, his ass in the air. A position he was painfully familiar with and had hoped against hope that he'd never be placed in it again. Looks like fate had other plans.

He lifted his head up, trying to pull away as he heard Craig unzip his jeans. Only sobbing louder as his head was pushed back into the pillows and two fingers were forced into his resisting body.

Craig made a scissoring motion while pushing his fingers in and out of Cartmans body, relishing his cries of pain and pleas to stop. Wanting to get to the fun part, he removed his fingers and positioned himself against Cartmans entrance.

"Cr-craig wait pl-please! Anything but th-this! I'll do a-anything else! You h-haven't even stretched me e-enough or used any l-lube! It'll still h-hurt!..." Came Cartmans last desperate plea, his voice cracking as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Fat, pathetic piece of shit! I hate you to much for this not to hurt, be greatful I even prepared you! Besides you should be used to it, you are your mothers little drug slut after all."

Cartmans breath hitched at the harsh words, sobs quickly turning into screams of pain as he felt Craigs cock being forced into him.

He fisted his bed sheets, screaming in pure agony as the brutal intrusion continued. His rectum began to tear as Craigs cock continuously pushed into him. He buried his face further into his pillows screaming out his pain and anguish.

Craig stopped for a moment loving the feeling of Cartmans inner walls squeezing his cock. He looked down at where they were joined and saw blood begin to coat the sheets as well as his hard on. The sight strangely heightened his excitement and he began to thrust in and out of Cartmans ass. Delighted at the sobbing pleas for it to end.

The agony went on for what felt like hours, but was probably no more then fifteen minutes. By the end of it Cartman was a mess of tears and whimpers, his voice hurt to much to scream. He shuddered in disgust as Craig groaned and came inside of him, riding out his orgasm.

After a moment Craig pulled out, a nasty mixture of blood and cum oozing out of Cartmans abused anus. Craig wiped his cock on the bedsheets and tucked himself away, but not before whipping out his phone and snapping some pictures of Cartman. As he headed out the door he stopped and looked back, a smirk on his face.

"You better keep your mouth shut, got that? If you don't everyone will see these pictures. " With that he left as Cartman curled in a ball, wishing to die.

 **Present**

Cartman hadn't moved since Craig left, not bothering to say a word as his mother came home and walked into his room.

She looked shocked," Oh sweetie what happened?"

"I got raped...", He whimpered, not like she would tell anyone or even cared, she's let people do it. Besides there was no reason to hide it, it was obvious.

"Oh, well did you make mommy any money?"

"No..." a single tear rolled down his cheek, of course he was right. She didn't give two shits about him.

"That's to bad, mommy will be out tonight, I just came to get some stuff, dinners in the fridge."

With that she shut the door, leaving Cartman to wallow in his agony. He was beaten physically as well as mentally, within a few minutes he drifted off into a merciful dreamless sleep...

 **Authors Note: Just a oneshot for now, I really need to finish my other two stories. If there's enough interest in this by the time I finish the others then I'll continue. I didn't bother editing so sorry for mistakes, feel free to point them out or what I could've done better. Slightly AU, but it's fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
